clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SandorL
__TOC__ |} -- Sdgsgfs (Talk) 16:35, September 25, 2012 Wow! Hey SandorL! I wanted so say you're AMAZING at making custom rooms! I especially like the Elite Puffle Training Room. I just wanted to say that you were doing EXCELLENT work. :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 00:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks! ```` Free Items For all! Were you talking about the return of the PSA thing I mentioned? Room Idea I have a room idea that I want you to make: The renovated Ski Village/ Ski Resort! Heres what I think: In the room over there -->, it has the 2nd Facility, but I think you can use that 2nd Facility and add it to the new Ski place. Then you should add the ski lodge, which I have an idea for. I don't want it to be the normal ski lodge, because it has the old room look. I think you should use the ski lodge from the 2012 puffle party, but edit out the "Puffle" things. So to recap, delete yellow room, replace it with a ski mountain, then add the Ski Lodge. You can keep the Phoning Facility in the same place, so the Phoning Facility and Ski Lodge are switched, so the Everyday Phoning Facility is in the middle. Is it possible that you can make this? Sorry if this message is too long/hard to understand, I'm trying to put a lot of details into a little page. ~123kitten1 Room Details I've made a poorly drawn edit of what it could look like. Yes, it is the Ski Village, not another different room. I want the Yellow building DEMOLISHED! MAKE IT SUFFER! Or you can just remove it...I'm fine either way. I want the mountain where the yellow building is, on the left side, and the water should be gone. Also, when making it, please make the ski lodge less puffley. When will this be done, though? Can you make it soon? I can probably have it done by the end of today. But those blue tubes have to stay, I've tried getting rid of them before...shivers. ~Kitten Reply Of course! Email me at lloydzxgn@yahoo.com. Hey Hi SandorL, since everyone knows you are the best editor on the wiki, i was wondering if you could please make my penguin avatar? If you could, that would be GREAT thanks! http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguinuniverse/images/c/cf/Penguin_avatar.jpg (talk) 04:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I am a terrible picture editor. Everything I do I do in a SWF (even that game cover). Sorry. SWF Upload Request Hey Sandor, what was your answer to this? You can let me know by just responding to my comment. Thanks, and keep making your cool custom SWFs! :) -- 00:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I was going to, but I got the problem fixed, I just never fixed the screen. I can do that today I think. And I think I will start uploading the swfs. 12:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Custom Cartoon Place Hi there, I love the cartoon work you do! It is simply amazing. I just wondered if you can do the town renovated or no party for a project I'm working on. If you can, thanks. If you can't, I get it, you might be busy. :) -Ninja Sadly, I cannot do rooms in old Club Penguin style in Cartoon style. As soon as the new town is released I can do it for you. SandorL (talk) 20:16, November 20, 2012 (UTC) New Room Request Hey, I was wondering if you could make... *3rd Security Terminal Sector *Blackout-Destroyed Recon HQ *New Herbert HQ I think the middle one might happen, but not the other two. Thanks! Could you make a renovated Dojo Plan? With a new Dojo Courtyars, Ninja Hideout, Fire Dojo, Water Dojo, and, of course, the Dojo. Add a secret pathway for the Elite Puffle Room, and maybe another room? Like Sensei's HQ or something.Ontario77 (talk) 01:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm no longer updating rooms, as CP is doing that, and I've already made a Ninja Room. I can put the entrance to the Puffle Room that I made into the Dojo for you. Hey! I don't think you know me. My name is Tyler. I have been looking at your custom rooms and had an idea! Hotel Penguin! You could make the outside and maybe the lobby and an example room! This would be SO cool and I would love it!☜User:Leapkit☠☯☁Talk☞ 02:27, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you make a sort of EPF room for a fanfiction I'm working on? "Once I imagined -hoped that in some way I was Simon Williams!, I AM NOT! I AM UNIQUE! I am THE VISION! "And thus I am content."-Vision 13:40, November 25, 2012 (UTC) McPenguins Rooms I have a room idea! Can you make this a real looking room? It would look awesome! --123kitten1 and Jjoeyxx SWF Request Hey SandorL, I saw you request some SWFs on 123kitten1's talk page and I thought I could help. Here they are: *Taco *Fishburger Hopefully you don't mind that the hamburger has a fish in it. ;) -- 22:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Swfs Listen, I know nothing about swfs, I only know that rooms and clothing items are swfs. I found a taco pin swf, will that work? http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/clothing/icons/630.swf I know that there is a burger shack in some party rooms, and in mission 8 Garys lunch is a burger. Will those work? Room #2 While your at it, can you make the inside of McPenguins? Remember, this one is optional, you don't have to make it, but it would be cool.